My Blue Heaven
by empytyhead
Summary: Arcee's not happy, and Jack seems to be the cause.  Will these two ever be able to work things out?  Only time will tell.  Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Blue Heaven**

**Part 1**

**Arcee roared angrily into the Auto Bots base, wheels screeching as she came to a stop. "Get off!" Arcee hollered at her so called human partner.**

"**Arcee please just listen to me!" Jack pleaded with the irate Bot.**

"**Either you get off of me this second, or by the All Spark I will throw you off!" Arcee demanded with more than just a bit of malice in her voice.**

**Jack, truly fearing for his life quickly dismounted the bike. Not wasting a moment, Arcee quickly transformed into her humanoid form. "Arcee please just give me a moment to explain" He exclaimed, worry evident not only in his voice, but clearly in his body language as well.**

"**Explain?….Explain?….EXPLAIN!" Arcee quickly dropped down and lowered her face so that it was no more than a foot away from his. "If you think for one second that I'm going to sit here and listen to anymore of your lies…." Arcee hissed before standing once more and began moving in the direction of her quarters.**

"**Arcee please!" Jack pleaded, but was only answered by the heavy thump of metal foot falls leading away from him.**

**Jack simply hung his head and sighed, unaware of the two sets of worried eyes watching him from above the command center. That is until one could no longer stand to remain silent. "Wow you really stepped in it this time huh Jack." Was Miko's response from the couch where she and |Raf had been enjoying their game just moments before.**

"**Ya you could say that." Jack answered back a little forlornly.**

"**Well what happened?" Raf asked inquisitively, worry evident on his young features.**

**Before Jack could answer though the sound of a door sliding open, heavy foot falls, and a large pink object sailing by Jack's head, caught every ones attention.**

"**You can take that and shove it in the most uncomfortable place you humans can think of!" Arcee yelled before turning heel and stomping off the way she came.**

**Jack for his part. Simply seemed to recede further into his gloom as he turned and 'rescued' the large pink stuffed bear that moments ago had been used as a projectile towards him from its place on the floor.**

**Sullenly he made his way to his friends, Mico and Raf who had just watched the whole ordeal in silence.**

**Jack for his part simply dropped down on the couch occupied buy the younger of the trio while Mico watched in confusion from her point in the recliner in which she presently occupied.**

"**So what happened between you two? Mico asked in an unusual calm, caring tone.**

"**it's complicated." Jack answered dejectedly.**

"**Maybe I could be of some help." Raf the young techno genius answered hopefully.**

"**No, not this time I'm afraid." Jack answered sadly as he gently stroked the top of the soft plush bear that now sat beside him. Mico was about to say something before the land bridge suddenly erupted to life below them. **

**Bulkhead and Bumble Bee stepped through the glowing portal, glad to be 'home' after a lengthy patrol. The two Bots immediately headed towards their human counter parts. "So Mico what's the game plan for tonight? Monster truck smash up, or drag races?" Bulkhead asked as Bee made a series of beeps and whistles as he greeted Raf. **

**Before any of the humans present could respond however, Arcee stomped back into the main control center. "Jack Darby" she yelled entering the room where everyone was gathered. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin by the sudden outburst. "You had better get used to walking pretty fragging soon! " Arcee hollered stomping up to the three humans and two other bots. "Because if you think for one second that I'd ever let you within ten feet of me ever again you have another thing coming!" **

**Before anyone had a chance to respond Arcee quickly transformed into vehicle mode. "I'm heading out on patrol ." She curtly announced to those present, but before she sped off she had one last message for Jack. "Don't be here when I get back Jack! Otherwise the Decepticons will be the least of your problems." She spat out coldly. She then revved her engine and sped off out of the Autobot base as quick as her wheels could carry her.**

"**Ummm why does it feel like we missed something here?" Bulkhead asked in concern, Bee beeped and bleeped his worry as well. **

"**it's complicated" was Jacks only response.**

"**Ya we got that already, now spill!" Miko said impatiently as she glared at Jack.**

"**Common Jack we're all friends here, if something's wrong we want to help." Raf stated with resolve. Both Bulkhead and Bee nodded their heads in silent agreement.**

**Jack shook his head and sighed, knowing that he was beaten he began to relate all that had transpired that day.**


	2. My Blue Heaven:  Part 2 Misunderstanding

**My Blue Heaven: Part 2 Misunderstandings **

(Flash back)

Jack was frustrated, okay beyond frustrated. Who could really blame him though, it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Sun shining, birds chirping, the open road calling, all in all it should have been a wonderful day. If it wasn't for one little problem. "Welcome to K.O. Burger may I take your order" Jack responded as cheerfully into his headset as he could manage given his current mood.

As he prepared the order he couldn't help but glance at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour. Fifteen minutes, just fifteen more minutes of torture stood between him and freedom. Putting that aside for the moment he finished preparing the order and rang up the sale on his register. As the satisfied customer pulled away, Jack deposited his tip (a whole ten cents) into his tip jar. Then set about tidying his work space, hoping and praying that that would be the last customer for the day.

However that was not to be as he heard the front door open and shut with a chime. "Slag" Jack muttered to himself as he made his way over the counter. "Welcome to K.O. Burger" Jack began but was cut off by a female voice.

"Hey Jack what's up" Sierra happily chirped.

"Oh hey Sierra, what can I get for you? " Jack responded, not overly surprised to see her there. She had become somewhat of a regular since she had broken up with her ex.

"Just a soda please" she responded and Jack nodded before pouring her favourite cherry soda. "So when do you get off?" she asked quizzically.

"Just a few minutes from now" actually Jack responded glancing over at the clock.

"Any chance you could help me out with a ride home?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry today really isn't a good day for me, got somewhere I have to be when I get finished here." Jack simply responded, hoping that she would let the matter drop.

"Oh come on Jack! I mean you were the one that promised me that we could go for a ride again sometime right?" Sierra pleaded giving Jack her very best pout. "I don't live far from here, it wouldn't take long at all." She stated hopefully.

Jack sighed slumping his shoulders. "Okay fine just give me a few minutes to get ready." Jack said as he headed to the back to punch out and prepare to close up for the evening. As he did so, he used the communicator that Arcee had given him to inform her of the slight change in plans. Then headed back out to the dining area to meet up again with Sierra than made their way to the front door.

Outside Arcee was waiting, not at all pleased with the news Jack had just given her. 'What does he think he's doing? Offering another girl a ride home? After I've been sitting here waiting this whole time for him to finish his shift.' Arcee thought bitterly to herself.

It wasn't to long after that, that Jack and Sierra walked out of the restaurant. After locking the door and passing the spare helmet that Jack kept in his locker to Sierra the two headed over to his bike. The two quickly mounted the bike, and it wasn't long before they speeding off down the road.

After about ten minutes or so they pulled up in front of Sierra's home. Sierra carefully got off the bike and removed her helmet, Jack removed his helmet as well. "thanks a lot Jack I really do appreciate this." Sierra said appreciatively.

"Hey no problem, what are friends for… " Jack began, but before he could finish, he suddenly found a pair of lips pressed against his own. The kiss ended quickly with Sierra taking a few steps back beaming Jack a very satisfied smile.

"Well guess I'll see you later then." Sierra cheerfully said before turning and skipping her way up to her front door. Leaving Jack completely stunned and dumbfounded as to what just happened. It was the sound of Arcee's motor suddenly revving that brought him crashing back to reality.

"Uh, Arcee that really wasn't what it looked like." Jack began lamely, but was quickly cut short when the bike suddenly lurched forward. Causing him to nearly lose his grip and fall off. Suddenly the two of them were speeding down the road uncomfortably fast.

"I don't want to here it Jack!" Arcee shouted angrily as they sped off to the Autobot base. "Not one word!"

(Flash back end)


	3. Chapter 3: Of Saprks And Hearts

**My Blue Heaven: Part 3 Of Sparks and Hearts**

"Okay then what?" Bulkhead asked confused, not quite seeing what had got Arcee quite so upset. Jack for his part, just buried his face in his hands and let out a long frustrated sigh.

Miko just sat and stared at Jack for a long moment. Her face going through several changes in expression as she began to piece together everything that Jack had just told them. First confusion, then thoughtful, last was a mixture of shock and disbelief. "OHMYGOD!" Mico quickly shout out as she sprang to her feet, causing nearly everyone to jump at her sudden burst of energy. "You and Arcee! No way? How long? Does your mom know? How far have you two …." Mico began in a sudden barrage of questions before Jack quickly cut her off.

"Whoa hey, just calm down!" Jack responded pleadingly. "I… I mean we are, well rather were…" Sadness suddenly seeping into his voice as it began to crack. "What difference does it make? I screwed up and now she hates me. Really can you blame her though?" Jack stated as he got up and began to pace back and forth about the small loft above the command center.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here? I Still don't see why Arcee would be so upset over offering another human a ride." Bulkhead asked confused and a bit exasperated.

"Well it's not so much the ride, but the kiss." Raf stated as helpfully as he could while seeming to still ponder over a few thing. "It would seem that Jack and Arcee have become a couple." Raff reasoned while looking at Jack just a bit astonished by this revelation.

Bulkhead just seemed to look even more confused than before. "A couple? A couple of what?" He asked, after a few moments Bee whistled and beeped in response, trying to help his fellow Autobot piece things together. "But Jack doesn't have a collar or leash, and why would he need walking? It's not like he seems to have any problem getting around on his own." Was his response to the younger Bot.

All three humans just looked at one another before a sudden burst of laughter suddenly over took them. "No, that's what you do with a pet, being a couple is different." Raf responded between chuckles. "being a couple is bit different. It's where you find someone you care about a lot, and they care about you." Raf tried but struggled with his explanation.

"Sparkmates, Arcee called us." Jack added trying to help move things along so that they could get back to the problem at hand. Bee bleeped and beeped in surprise, while looking a little saddened by this news himself.

"Sparkmates…." Bulkhead repeated to no one in particular, trailing off as if trying to choose his next words carefully. He looked over to where Jack sat sullenly awaiting the dark green Bots next response. "Autobots and Decepticon alike choose our Sparkmates carefully, and is not a matter to be taken lightly." Bulkhead began very serious and somewhat thoughtful. "Once taken, a Sparkmate is for life. Where in no other can take their place. Even once one spark is extinguished the other must remain true to the bond that they once both shared."

Jack looked completely awestruck by this. The true weight and complexity of his problem suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks. "She… she knew this, and still chose me?" Jack asked choking up a little as he spoke. "Why.. Why would she do that? I love her, and yes I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. But, humans don't live anywhere near as long as Autobots. Why would she give something so precious to someone like me?"

Everyone watched as Jack simply seemed to break down. All of the day's frustration and sorrow suddenly washing over him. 'What had he done and what had he potentially lost? And what's worse, what had he caused Arcee to lose?' He sobbed silently into the stuffed bear that he had recently pulled into his lap. The very gift that he had given Arcee as a memento of their first date.

A/N Sparkmate is a term borrowed from the story Whatever Comes Next by

The Art of Dark Angel great story so please check it out. J


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Bird

**My Blue Heaven: Part 4 Blue Bird**

"Now what am I supposed to do? How can I even begin to try and fix this, when she won't even hear me out at all?" Jack asked while looking around at the others with pleading eyes.

"If you ask me, I think that maybe Arcee is feeling insecure, and perhaps even a bit afraid." Mico stated thoughtfully while shrugging her shoulders slightly. "It can't be easy for either of you, you know? You obviously mean a lot to each other. Maybe you just need a way to show how sorry you are for what happened, and let her know just how much she means to you."

"Great, just one small problem though. She doesn't want anything thing to do with me right now!" Jack spat out bitterly.

"Well lucky for you, I happen to have a plan." Mico said with a wry smile before lowering her voice and leaning in towards Jack so only he could here. Jack sat and listened nodding his head occasionally as he listened to her plan. The others simply watched in silence, not sure what else they could do to help at the moment. Once finished Mico merely leaned back with a large grin plastered on her face. "So what do you think? Not half bad huh?" Mico asked after a few moments. While Jack simply sat seemingly to stunned to respond right away.

"I like it and all… But how could we get everything together in time?" Jack asked a bit sceptical as he checked his phone.

"Oh that's simple Jack." Mico began with a small chuckle, "with help of course!" Just then the land bridge activated with Optimus and Ratchet stepping through. "With lots of help…"

(Some time later)

Arcee rolled back into the base tired and still frustrated, transforming as she came into the command center. She was glad to see Jack had decided to listen to her for a change, and had made sure not to be there. She offhandedly waved at Bee in greeting as he watched over the command consul before heading off to her quarters for some rest.

It wasn't long before she came up to her quarters, sighing she opened the door and stopped in her tracks the moment it opened. Flowers lined every wall from floor to ceiling, except for a small path that led to her bed. Flowers of every type and colour filled her room. She carefully made her way down the path that led to her bed. Her sensors feeling on the verge of overload as she took in the sight and scent of everything around her.

When she finally came to a stop where the small path led, she noticed a large pink stuffed bear. The very bear that she had not so long ago thrown at Jack. The same bear that he had given her when he had finally admitted his feelings for her, and the night she had done the same. So many emotions washed over her, more than she thought she could bare. A small amount of fluid leaked from her optics. She silently wondered if she should perhaps have Ratchet take a look at her, as this was a new experience.

However before she had to much time to dwell on that, she noticed the new smaller bear positioned next to the first. This one much smaller than the first, but positioned in such a way that their two noses were touching. In it's hands it held a small note, which Arcee did not hesitate to read. 'To the one I love. My heart, my life, all that I am, is all for you.' Was all the note read.

Arcee was moving out the door and towards the command center before she even realised what she was doing. Her optics misting over and leaking with the new fluid that now welled within them. "Bee I need a gate now!" Arcee cried out as she rushed into the command center. Bee beeped a question in response but was cut short. "Jacks house Bee, I don't have time to explain. Please just get me there now!" Arcee pleaded. Without further hesitation Bee opened the gate and Arcee quickly transformed and headed through the luminescent portal.

"Jack!" Arcee called the moment her wheels hit the pavement of Jacks garage. "Jack are you here? Please I need to see you!" She called a little louder than she had meant. After a few moments June Darby opened the door leading from the house to the garage.

"Arcee, what on earth are you doing here? Jack said there was some kind of emergency, and that everyone had to be there." June asked in disbelief as she stared in shock at the blue motorcycle in front of her. "All I have is the location where he was going before he left." Worry evident in her voice.

" Where?" Was all Arcee asked June. June passed Arcee a small piece of paper with an address on it. "Why wasn't Bee or myself notified about this?" Arcee asked all business.

"I don't know, I tried calling Jack a few times now and got nothing but static." Was June's only response.

"Slag." Arcee said under her breath as she to tried to call Jack but got nothing but static. The garage door sprang to life and began to rise. "Don't worry June! I promise he's fine and I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that." Arcee stated before peeling out of the garage and down the street.

"I know dear, and don't think for one moment I would expect otherwise." June Darby stated silently as she raised a small communication device to her ear. "This is Big Momma calling Busy Bee, do you read me? June asked patiently. "Blue bird has left the nest, repeat blue bird has left the nest."

"We read you Big Momma, everything's set here. What's your E.T.A." Came the voice from the other end of the line.

"En route now, how's everything there." June Darby asked as she climbed into the family car.

"All set here, and thanks." Came the voice of her son. "Are you really okay with this?" Jack asked with some trepidation in his voice.

"As ready as any mother can be." June responded as calm she could. "I just hope you know what** your getting into." **


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

My Blue Heaven: Part 5 Confusion.

Arcee was frustrated, okay beyond frustrated. Who could really blame her though, it had been a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Sun shining, birds chirping, the open road calling, all in all it should have been a wonderful day. If it hadn't been for one little problem. 'Her,' Arcee thought bitterly to herself as she rolled along the large strip of vacant warehouses.

Finally coming to a stop in front of unit RC12-15-22-5, the very building that June had informed her Jack had gone to. She quickly transformed and moved as silently as possible towards the large shuttered door of the building. All the while cursing her luck for catching every road block and construction zone along the way. Carefully she opened the shutter and let it shut quietly behind her as she stepped trough the opening.

Before she had a chance to turn around and take in her surroundings a deep familiar voice greeted her. "Welcome Arcee, we had been wondering when you might finally arrive." Optimus greeted his second in command while turning on the lights of the large loading bay.

Arcee stood in shock as she gazed at the large Autobot that now stood before her. "Optimus! What's going on and where's Jack? June said something about an emergency, and when I tried to contact him the communications were jammed." Arcee frantically responded as she rushed towards the Autobot leader, carefully dodging the crates and pallets in her way. "Please Optimus, I need to see Jack and make sure he's okay." She stated as she came to a stop in front of the large red and blue bot.

"Please try and calm yourself." Optimus began as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "For the time being Jack is fine. Though his future well being, may very well depend on the success of our mission here tonight." Optimus then turned and retrieved a 'small' parcel from behind several crates and passed it to Arcee. "Special agent Fowler and his men prepared this for you. I can only hope that the great efforts that went into preparing this in time, and the many hopes that it now carries are able to reach your spark.

"What is it? And what does this have to with Jack?" Arcee began to question her leader, feeling more than a little lost at the moment. "Please Optimus just tell me what this is all about, and where Jack is?"

"All questions will be answered in due time." Optimus began in a calm caring tone. "But for now I need you to keep a clear head and to trust not only me, but those you have come to hold dear to you." He said while taking the 'small' package back from Arcee. "Trust, and compassion are two of the fundamental differences that separate us from the Decepticons. What I am asking of you here today. Is for you to simply trust not only in me, but Jack as well. I need to know if this something you can do?"

Arcee simply nodded, not knowing what else to do or say. "Good, now please close your optics and do not open them again until I say." Optimus quietly commanded the young blue bot. After several long moments passed. Arcee heard the sound of paper tearing, the rustling of what sounded like fabric, and a sensation of something weird being draped over her. All the while doing as he commanded, and kept her optics shut.

When he finally finished Arcee could hardly believe her own optics as she peered down at herself. "Optimus, why am I wearing what looks like a dress?" She asked in complete confusion as she gently ran her hand across the white fabric. "What possible purpose can this serve?" Arcee began to question as she continued to view her self in awe.

Optimus merely looked at Arcee the same way a proud father may look at his daughter. "Arcee what you now wear is not a mere dress, but what the humans call a gown.

A/N Sorry about chapter 6 it was complete rubbish so I took it down. The new chapter 6 which should hopefully be up within the next couple of days and will just continue on with the main plot. Again sorry to all out there and hope that this hasn't totally turned you off this story.


End file.
